dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Carnage
Candy Carnage(キャンディ・カーネイジ) is an independent Master and a member of Illegal Frontier. Appearance Candy's avatar appears as a beautiful young man with an appearance similar to that of a woman who wears feminine clothing. Personality To match his avatar, Candy behaves in an upbeat and feminine way. He also has a habit of referring to himself as a God. However, Candy's cheerfulness belies a cruel side that feels no concern about killings hundreds of thousands of tians. Gerbera notes that even among Superiors, Candy's eccentricities are a cut above the rest. Candy believes himself to be a reincarnation of some other lifeform, and desires to regain his power from that time, which is why he continually kills tians in order to efficiently gain experience, in order to evolve Resheph beyond Superior level. Due to this, he strongly believes in being a divine figure who has the right to kill anyone he chooses. History After starting Infinite Dendrogram, Candy destroyed several small nations and murdered over 100,000 tians, gaining him the title of "the greatest tian murderer" and the nickname "Legions Lost". He also killed the current generation Hero at some point. He was later defeated and sent to the gaol by Marie Adler. Once there, he encountered Sechs Wurfel, and upon losing to him, joined IF for a year (in game time). Abilities Embryo Divine Virulence, Resheph (悪性神威　レシェフ): A Form VII Type: Legion Weapon Calculator, Resheph is a rare triple hybrid Embryo, with the Embryo's main body consisting of a Twin Hybrid of the High End forms of an Arms Embryo as a Weapon and a Calculator which can create bacteria, and a Legion of the bacteria created themselves. It takes the form of a measuring flask with a spherical base the same size as Candy. The base has several small holes bored into it. The inside of the base has several layers of petri dishes containing viral samples installed that rotate when the Embryo is in use. Resheph can automatically develop and propagate bacteria that can affect whatever creature Candy has inputted samples of. In exchange for abandoning the ability to control the bacterium after they are released, both the potency of Resheph's bacteria and its bacteria creation abilities are extremely strong. Only the initial bacteria created by Resheph are considered a part of the Embryo, and the bacteria born afterwards are natural, so killing Candy will not result in those bacteria disappearing. Though controlling the bacteria after release is impossible, it is possible to program the bacteria to avoid certain individuals by sampling their cells beforehand, and to shorten the bacteria's half-life by restricting the number of times its cells can divide. *'Future Soil'(土に溶ける未来): A skill that creates bacteria which cause complications in present status affects. *'Present Collapse'(崩れゆく現在): A skill that creates bacteria which devour living flesh at a rapid pace. Since these bacteria do not cause a status affect, they cannot be treated with items like an Elixir. These bacteria require sunlight to function, so they cannot be used at night. *'Past Hole'(穴だらけの過去): A skill that creates bacteria which causes a relapse of diseases the user has already suffered from. Job King of Plagues(疫病王): A Superior job from the alchemist grouping. *'Underground Prosperity'(アンダーグラウンド・プロスペリティー): A passive skill that increases the infectiousness and vitality of bacteria and viruses spread by the user. Illmancer (病術師): A low rank job from the alchemist grouping focused on manipulating bacteria and viruses. Navigation Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted Category:Characters Category:Male Characters